open to suggestions
by cedricsowner
Summary: Missing scene to Corner Man. Chance and Eva in Brussels, the night after the fight. Mild sexual references. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Human Target and intend no copyright infringement.**

_~ for niagaraweasel ~_

"I'm open to suggestions", Eva had said.

Chance suggested a cozy hotel in a side street, not far from the Grote Markt, where the Hotel de Ville and the Maison du Roi outshone each other in all their brightly illuminated Old World beauty. The hotel of Chance's choice looked a little less spectacular, but the manager owed Chance a favor from a previous job and in no time the lune de miel suite was all theirs - a fireplace, a bathroom with Jacuzzi and a spacious bed. With the stucco on the ceiling and the thick rug in front of the burning logs definitely a nice place.

Eva, however, was a lot more interested in removing Chance's clothes than paying attention to the accommodation. Impatiently her nimble fingers slid underneath his shirt the moment he closed the door behind them. She rose herself on tiptoes and placed a deep, demanding kiss on his lips which Chance was only too happy to answer, slower, but with just as much passion. Eva's hands wandered up his spine, pulled him closer… and froze.

Chance, busy exploring the back of her neck with his tongue, was rather rudely pulled back into reality. "Did I do something…?"

"Your muscles, they're all tense, they feel knotted up."

"Uh, well, I've just participated in an MMA tournament, final round…"

"You must be terribly sore." Eva's hands ran up and down his back again, but it felt a lot different than only a couple of minutes earlier – this time her fingers weren't exploring, they were examining. "Does that hurt?" She poked a spot on his ribcage.

Chance involuntarily groaned.

"Okay, that's it." She grabbed his shirt, pulled him towards the bed and pushed him gently till he lay back.

"I'm not sure I…" Usually Chance would have been more than happy to be laid down on a bed by a beautiful woman, but Eva's matter-of-factly approach to the situation was a bit unsettling.

"I've been around fighters all my life. No regards for their bodies' needs. You've definitely had enough physically exhausting activities for today." She pulled at his shirt, deliberately putting pressure onto Chance's bruised ribcage. He didn't have much choice than to roll onto his stomach.

"Excuse me?"

"You need a massage." The way she said it made it very clear that this was not up for debate.

And what a massage it was! Where the hell had she learned that? In a torture chamber? It took all of Chance's willpower not to cry out loud.

"A bit of pain during treatment is completely normal. We'll wrap you up nicely afterwards and then you'll sleep. Your body needs rest."

_We'll? _Jeez, now she was talking about herself in the third person plural. Like a nurse. And not like one of those seraphic creatures that make soap operas entertaining. More like one of those that look like they're members of the Russian shot putting team, wake you up in the middle of the night and insist on taking your temperature with a very cold thermometer. This was definitely not the way Chance had expected the evening to go. When Eva started tucking him in like a small child, however, he definitely had enough.

"Don't be ridiculous, you don't even want to sleep in the same bed?" He gently took hold of her wrist and rubbed it gently, gradually pulling her closer to him.

She brushed a chaste kiss against his lips. "Nice try, but the love seat by the window is fine."

And off the bed she climbed.

Her massage however, _did _have a very relaxing effect. He drifted off to sleep within minutes.

When Eva woke up in the morning, Chance was still in deep slumber. She tiptoed over to his sleeping form, a bit worried that he was still so far gone at this hour of the day. He didn't seem like the late riser type to her and after a fight there was always the possibility of an unrecognized head injury. Very, very cautiously she reached out to feel his pulse.

He snatched her like a deep sea kraken, brought her down to the bed, rolled them both over and pinned her to the mattress in one fluid, powerful motion.

"I've heard the best treatment for muscles sore from a fight is light exercise the day after", he told her.

"Well then, in the interest of your well being…" She arched upwards and he met her halfway with a deep kiss.


End file.
